Lavonia and the Triforce of Fortune
by TheAlchemistOfRuin
Summary: Laviona Kirwan is an orphan with an attitude! During a rematch with her ever-losing rival Gillian Chartress, the three Goddess' whisk Lavonia away from a lazy life of pissing off teachers to a once-thought fictional land of Hyrule, full of deadly monsters and powerful magic. Through all the trouble she faces, at least she seems to fit in, let's say, more than the other, right?


_**Hello, this is **_**TheAlchemistOfRuin**_**, just call me **_**Ruin**_**. I've decided to upload this story first rather than **__Eight Stars: First Tribute __**because I finished this chapter first. Please R&R! Also, PiggywithaPonch helped me write this when I got stuck (which was often), so give her a look!**_

The old woman smacked her ruler against the blackboard for the billionth time. "Pay attention!" She kept the ruler gripped tightly in her liver spotted hand as she wrote 'DETENTION' on the board, underlining it several times. "You are in detention once again, Miss Kirwan!"

Miss Kirwan, or as more informal people call her, Lavonia tipped her chair back onto its hind legs before she replied, "I can read, Mrs. Victoria."

"You'd think that you couldn't," the teacher of forty-five years grumbled before turning her back to write an algebraic equation. "For you are the only one I've seen in all my years of teaching to get a detention at least every day."

Lavonia gazed around the room in an attempt to distract her from the board. As usual she was the only one serving detention today. Sunlight streamed through the wide windows, luring the bored teen outside. Summer was less than a week away, and new adventures and memories were just waiting to be made. Her eyes sparkled at the thought. But first she had to survive the repetitive torture known as detention before that could happen.

Nearly thirty minutes later, Lavonia's ears perked up, hearing two students in after school clubs walking down the empty hallway.

"I heard that Asian kid was getting beat up again." the male said as he and his companion passed the room.

"How terrible," the female replied. "I wish I could do something; I feel bad for him."

Lavonia stood up quickly, and her chair landed on the floor with a loud 'BANG!' She ran to the doorway and stuck her head out into the hallway, ignoring the furious, sharp tapping of a ruler against a black board. "Where is it at?!" she demanded.

The couple starred in a mix of fear and awe. Lavonia Kirwan was Greyson Academy's most lethal student, next to the school king, Gillian Chartres. Being in her crosshairs was a reckless notion. But more importantly…

"I-It's…!" the girl stammered in shock.

"Your ears! They are pointed!" the guy cried out.

...Lavonia was sensitive about her ears, which were pointed like an elf's.

"Yes, yes! I've happened to notice! Now where is it, the fight?" Lavonia asked more impatiently.

"Near the soccer field!" the two unlucky students answered immediately, as if being questioned by a military drill sergeant.

Lavonia quickly went through her mental map of the large academy to locate where the fight was most likely taking place. She then ran to the windows and looked out to see a small crowd had formed around a goalie's net in the soccer field. "Way to get cornered, Hikari…" she muttered as she slid the window open.

"Lavonia Kirwan! What are you doing?!" Mrs. Victoria screeched as said delinquent leaned out the window.

Ignoring the squawking old lady, Lavonia grabbed the gutter spout and hoped it wouldn't break like before. Taking a deep breath, she slid down the reinforced plastic tube to the overgrown bushes planted against the school's gray brick outer wall. Lavonia dusted herself off and grabbed the good-sized stick that she had hid after something like this had happened before, and raced towards the fight as fast as she could.

"Hey!" she yelled when it was within earshot. The spectators parted so Lavonia could access the group that had been beating up her best friend.

The leader turned to face her and Lavonia groaned inwardly at the familiarity that came into view. Gillian sneered at her. "I guess the freak delinquent finally decided to help the little sniveling brat." His lackeys jeered, and Lavonia caught a glance of her younger friend. He was pushed into the net, and covered in bruises with a black eye starting to show. She clenched her jaw and held the makeshift sword in front of her torso.

"Either leave or get hurt, Gilly-boy." Lavonia threatened the leader of bullies with her special nickname. The addressed clenched his hand to a fist, his face turning a dark red in anger.

"Fleeing from a fight would be cowardly," Gillian replied, taking a step forward towards Lavonia.

She growled, "Beating up an innocent person for entertainment is more cowardly!"

The crowd "Ooh"ed and Lavonia inwardly rolled her eyes at the level of maturity it revealed. Gillian glared at the crowd to silence them, and returned his attention back to Lavonia.

"You think you're so tough, you freak of nature! Your parents probably left you at that orphanage because they didn't want a weak, ugly daughter like you." Gillian called out. Lavonia's ears twitched in anger.

"I swear, all your good at is making half-witted insults." She slashed the air with the branch, and several observers backed away in fear of getting hit.

Gillian smirked. "Do my words make you tremble in fear?"

"No," Lavonia lunged forward, branch raised upward to strike, "they encourage me to beat your ass!"

The branch sliced the air as Gillian narrowly dodged the attack. He aimed a fist for her head, but she quickly blocked the blow with her weapon. Before he could even wince from the sting of his bruised knuckles, she swiftly kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, face twisted in pain.

"Huh," Gillian grunted, "seems you've gotten weaker." He straightened his back, fists ready. "I hardly felt that."

Lavonia smirked, "Doesn't look that way. You haven't landed a single—" Her words were stopped short as Gillian swung one of his fists onto her check. She staggered backwards, managing to slide to the side and miss his other fist.

Even though he was a pathetic bully, Gillian wasn't an idiot when it came to fighting. Lavonia would never say that out loud, but that fact echoed within her mind. She spat onto the grass, staining it with red.

"L-Lavonia!" Hikari cried out from under the goalie net, staring at the blood in horror.

"Yes, Lavonia," Gillian chuckled. "Did you lose any of those nasty, crooked teeth of yours?"

Lavonia couldn't help but laugh at his inaccurate description of her teeth. "I bit my tongue when you punched me mid-sentence. Your punches could do as much damage like knocking teeth out." She grinned and swung her branch at his head.

Gillian raised his arms in defense, but the swing was a fake. Lavonia quickly changed the direction of her weapon to his sides, giving Gillian no chance to defend. With a groan, he fell to his knees, hugging his freshly bruised ribs. Without a second to spare, Lavonia kneed her opponent square in the jaw. Gillian laid on the ground in defeat.

"CHILDREN!"

Lavonia looked up, sweaty and panting, to see Mrs. Victoria waddle her round body toward the crowd surrounding the finished brawl. She ran (if that's what you'd call it) with her head lowered, staring at the ground, resembling a bull. And to be honest, Lavonia would have rather seen a bull than a detention-giving teacher.

The crowd and Gillian's followers scattered from the fallen soccer net. Only Lavonia, Hikari, and Gillian remained when Mrs. Victoria finally arrived.

"Children," she repeated. "What has happened here?"

Gillian lifted himself up and began to walk away, one arm wrapped around his ribs. "Nothing happened."

"Looks like nothing, Mr. Chartress," the teacher replied sarcastically. "How did you receive those injuries?"

"I fell." He didn't stop walking.

"You fell and hurt your ribs?"

"I fell hard."

Mrs. Victoria raised an eyebrow quizzically. "And numerous people, including Ms. Kirwan here, rushed to look at you fallen on the ground?"

"I don't control what entertains people."

Mrs. Victoria probably would have asked more questions, but Gillian became too far to hear or reply. Her attention snapped to Lavonia and Hikari, eyes narrowing. "Skipping detention, jumping out the second story window again, the improper use of a branch—"

"Miss, I don't think that last one is an actual offense," Hikari piped up.

Mrs. Victoria made a loud screeching sound to express her disapproval of being interrupted. "And being disrespectful!"

Lavonia walked over and kicked the goalie net over, freeing Hikari. She began to walk away from the field, Hikari following her. Despite the bird-like yelling of Mrs. Victoria, Lavonia reached a dirt road and began to trek in the opposite direction of Gillian.


End file.
